


圣诞贺文（编号三）

by eaforever10



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:41:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22406614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eaforever10/pseuds/eaforever10
Summary: 涉及情趣用品，外出，束缚，奶油蛋糕。应该可以归入bdsm，无心理准备者勿入。#未成年人勿入！##未成年人勿入！##未成年人勿入！#
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney), Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Kudos: 39





	圣诞贺文（编号三）

**Author's Note:**

> 小清新不要进来，算我求你

“Anna……嗯……”阿伦戴尔的新任女王陛下才刚刚踏进房间就遭到了妹妹Anna的袭击，被牢牢摁在了门后。。

“姐姐真乖。”袭击者的手轻车熟路地向下摸去，果不其然摸到了一手滑腻。Elsa咬住了嘴唇，把呻吟死死堵在了喉咙里。

“刚刚会议上忍得很辛苦吧？Elsa。”Anna的大拇指抚上Elsa几乎要咬出血的下唇，轻轻摩挲了两下，突然发狠地把大拇指塞进了Elsa的嘴里。她慢条斯理地搅动着。“Elsa，叫出来。”

“嗯嗯……唔……”Elsa含着那根无理的大拇指艰难地吞咽着，软舌屈辱地舔着那手指，可是仍然有晶亮的涎水从嘴角留下。想起刚刚会议结束后被众多大臣关心地问候，想起那体内无法克制的快感，在爸爸曾经坐过的王位上三番两次达到高潮，想起被体液弄得湿哒哒椅垫，她只觉得羞耻得要烧起来了。她含糊地恳求妹妹：“拿……出来……”

“怎么，不喜欢这个圣诞礼物吗？Elsa？”Anna抽出手，毫不在意地在衣服上擦了擦，接着从怀里掏出了一个遥控器，摁下了开关。折磨了将近两个小时的小东西终于停了下来。Elsa如释重负地松了一口气，精疲力竭地微喘。

她费力地摇了摇头，“没……没有……”可是羞耻心让她说不出喜欢。

“那更好了。喜欢的话，就让它加入接下来的活动吧。”

Anna有条不絮地脱下了女王繁复的盛服，取出一条毛茸茸的红线系在了Elsa身上。红线上有两个圆圆的小片，正好压住了Elsa胸前站起来的两点。“看来姐姐很喜欢这个礼物嘛，这两个小家伙都这么兴奋了。”被圆片冰到的乳头充血地更厉害了，为了把它们摁下去，Anna又紧了紧绳子。

被圆片摁着的乳尖涨得难受，系得紧紧的红绳勒地有一丝微痛，可是这痛苦中又夹杂着不可忽视的快感。我真是个变态，这样都能有快感。她自嘲地想到。

“你确实是哦，Elsa。在王座上高潮的女王，也许古往今来就你一个吧？”Anna像是会读心术一样说到，手下的动作丝毫不停。她掏出一个三指宽的跳蛋塞进了Elsa湿漉漉的小穴，又给Elsa戴上了一个银项圈，银项圈上带着的绳子从Elsa背后到Elsa身下缠绕，再从双峰边绕过，把那两座小山峰绑得更加高耸，接着重新系上了项圈。Elsa的身体被迫挺直了，粗糙的绳子磨得腿间微疼。她不知道妹妹又想出了什么把戏折磨她，只能尽快地让自己恢复体力来面对接下来的一切。

Anna捡起一旁的女王服和高跟鞋重新给Elsa穿上，又给她披上了披风。银色的项圈恰好被领子挡住，女王站得笔直，除了微微发颤的腿和被情欲染得通红的脸，看起来完全没有反常之处。

“亲爱的姐姐，你愿意给你饥肠辘辘的妹妹买一个美味的巧克力蛋糕吗？”蛋糕店离城堡不过三百多米，在她们的童年时光里，姐妹俩每次偷溜出去玩都要在那里停留，然后买一个巧克力蛋糕一起吃。可是那是城堡外面，她现在除了一件女王服什么都没有穿，花穴里还放着一大一小两个跳蛋，如果出去……如果出去……

“我可以让厨房去做……Anna……求求你……我不行的……”Elsa徒劳地说，试图让妹妹打消那个可怕的念头。

“说着要当一个好姐姐，却连给妹妹买个巧克力蛋糕都不行吗？”

“可是我好累……”她泪眼汪汪地求着妹妹，可是那个小恶魔微笑着打开了最低一档。

“这不就兴奋起来了嘛？Elsa，你可是阿伦戴尔的女王，怎么可以还没有尝试就说不行呢？爸爸一定会对你很失望的。”

“不行……求求你Anna……我不能这样出去……”Elsa胡乱地摇头 满脸是泪。

“走吧，Elsa。这可是我们的家·庭·游·戏，你不会让我失望的，是吗？”Anna半搂着Elsa，强行把她带出了房门。

一走起来Elsa就明白了那条绳子的用意。粗糙的绳子摩擦着那含羞带怯的嫩芽，很快让它立了起来。大一些跳蛋被绳子堵在穴口，小一些的跳蛋与它碰撞着，给体内带来了更多的快感。强烈的感觉让她忍不住想蜷缩起来，可是只要稍稍弯腰，腿间就被绳子勒地生疼。仅仅是下了个楼梯她就高潮了，几乎软在了妹妹怀里。

“Elsa，接下来就要靠你自己了哦？”Anna掏出手帕给哭的鼻尖都红了的姐姐擦眼泪。

“Anna……”Elsa还想做最后的尝试。Anna看着她楚楚可怜的面庞，仿佛被猎人捉住的幼兽一样惹人怜爱的神情。她几乎心软了。但是也只是几乎罢了。

“去吧，Elsa，我会在这里等你的。”

Elsa被迫走出了城堡，谁能想到人人爱戴、庄严自持的女王内里什么都没穿，还绑着绳子带着跳蛋，淫靡的液体顺着腿一直流到脚踝，甚至滴在地上的积雪中，就这样淫乱地走在大路上呢！她羞耻地几乎要哭了。可是她不能。这是在室外。Elsa，坚持住，你可以的。她极力忽略在体内持续不断的快感。所幸今天是圣诞节，大家都在家里过着自己的家庭传统，街道上一片冷清。她从一道道门前拖着无力的身体走过，听着里面的欢声笑语只觉得羞耻又悲哀。

眼看着就要走到蛋糕店了。终于快到了，她从来没觉得这段路这么漫长这么难熬。等等，蛋糕店似乎要关门了。要是没有带巧克力蛋糕回去，她不知道自己将会遭受怎样的惩罚。她咬着牙跑了起来。

“唔——”剩下的呻吟被强行咽下，她一个踉跄几乎要扑倒在地上，幸好蛋糕店老板扶了她一把。

“女王陛下？您还好吗？”蛋糕店的老板是一位四十多岁的大娘，几乎是看着姐妹俩长大的，对她俩和亲女儿一样。她看到女王陛下痛苦蹙着的眉头，鬓角密密麻麻的细汗，吓得惨白的脸，不由得心疼了起来。

“我……”刚刚动作幅度一大，跳蛋狠狠撞上了内壁，刺激地软肉不住地收缩，偏偏与此同时，跳蛋震动的频率又上了一个档次。Elsa只觉得眼前一阵白光闪过，她无法克制地剧烈颤抖着攀上了高潮。“我的脚崴了……”她在极致的快感中勉强挣中一份理智。Cancel，don’t feel。绝对，绝对不能暴露。

“我的妹妹想吃您的蛋糕了，我出来给她买，没想到一时着急崴了一下……”她看起来有些不好意思，微微喘着气，说话声几不可闻。

“不着急！你远远叫一声就好了。你呀，都当女王了，这么还和Anna一样冒失呢！”听到Anna的名字，小穴忍不住收缩了一下，老板娘扶着Elsa进店。她发现Elsa在轻微地发抖，嘴唇几乎咬出了血。

“很疼吗？你快坐下，我让Anna来接你？”

“嗯！……不，不用了，我歇一会就可以了。”坐下的那一瞬间跳蛋向里深入了，尚未从高潮中缓过来的甬道失控地收缩着，似乎要将她推向更高峰。Elsa苦苦克制着，却仍然抑制不住地泄出一丝呻吟。

“那好吧，我去后厨做一个新鲜的蛋糕。你们呀，总是来得那么晚，下次我可不给你们开小灶了！”

“哈……嗯……”Elsa此时已经无力去分辨老板娘的话语。老板娘转过身那一刹那，胸前那两片小圆片居然发出了微弱的电流。Anna，Anna一定就在附近……她昏昏沉沉地想着。胸前那一瞬间的疼痛带来了几乎难以承受的刺激，大量体液失禁般从腿间涌出，滴滴答答地从椅子上流到了地上。好舒服……好想大声叫出来……要死掉了……嗯嗯……

“不可以哦，姐姐。”Anna的声音在耳边响起。“怎么样？家庭游戏玩得开心吗？”Elsa仍然处于失魂状态中，前所未有的高潮几乎湮灭了她的神智。Anna从怀里掏出手帕替姐姐擦拭着。“似乎开心过头了啊，Elsa。你看看，这么多水呢。”

“……别说……求你……”Elsa羞耻地几乎哭出来。可是她深吸几口气，还是忍住了。

真是不爽。Anna嘟囔着。她迅速地为姐姐处理好了现场的痕迹，然后弯下腰，把姐姐抱在了怀里。体位的变化带动了穴肉，跳蛋在重力的作用下跳动着向更深处进发。Elsa几乎要瞪大眼睛尖叫。可是她没有。她看到老板娘走了出来。

“Anna？你怎么也来了？”老板娘惊讶地问道。

“姐姐出来得有些久了，我出来看看。”Anna保持着热情又得体的微笑，手却悄悄抚摸着怀里人颤抖的身体。

“难道是姐妹间的心灵感应？”老板娘推测到。她怎么也没有想到，热情阳光的公主殿下刚刚就站在店外几十米的地方，亲手造就了姐姐的“崴脚”。“那正好，呐，蛋糕拿去，回去过你们的圣诞传统吧！我这里正好也要收摊了。”

Anna接过蛋糕，礼貌又得体地道了谢，抱着怀里瑟瑟发抖的姐姐走出了蛋糕店。刚一出门，Elsa紧绷的身体便忍不住松懈了下来。

“Elsa，克制一下，我的手都湿透了呢！”Anna的左手在Elsa的臀上暗示性地捏了一把。又软又弹。Elsa刚刚放松的身体又绷直了，可是紧张与羞耻之下，不懂事的小穴更加激烈地挤压着外来者，带来了更大的快感。刚刚潮喷过，现在还处于亚高潮状态下的小穴哪受得了这样的刺激，几乎要把跳蛋夹碎在里面。

Elsa在欲海中苦苦挣扎。风从裙底吹进来，吹得热乎乎的小穴一阵冰凉。一想到她就这样裙底空无一物地被妹妹抱着走过大街，只要一个路边的孩子就能看到她湿的几乎拧出水的裙摆还在滴落着淫靡的液体，听到她极力克制却还是流出来的些许呻吟……她几乎又要高潮了。

大门在背后关上。“可以叫出来了，姐姐。”

原来已经到家了吗……Elsa失神的目光呆呆地略过熟悉的景色。可是Anna没有带她去二楼的卧室，而是拐弯走进了一旁的会议室。

“我知道姐姐等不及了，我们就不上楼了哦，Elsa。”Anna把怀里的人儿轻轻放在了那张巨大的会议桌上，接着开始解姐姐身上那仅有的两件衣服。

好凉……冰凉的触感唤醒了Elsa的神智。“不行……会议桌……啊啊啊啊啊”Anna笑着把手上的开关拉到最大档。甬道里的跳蛋经过一路的颠簸几乎碰到了最里面那张小嘴，加上突如其来的强烈刺激，她尖叫着、痉挛着达到了高潮。而在会议桌上高潮这一羞耻的现实撩拨着她纤细的神经，她还未从高峰上下来，便又引来了一个小绝顶。

“姐姐去的时候去了好久，要怎么补偿我呢？”Anna欣赏着眼前的一幕。“不如这样吧。”她抹了一把蛋糕上的奶油，然后把手上的蛋糕均匀地涂抹在了Elsa的胸前和小腹。黑色与白色的冲击简直是一场视觉盛宴。

沾着黑色的雪白剧烈起伏着，Elsa快被体内疯狂跳动的跳蛋折磨疯了。她无暇关注身上的奶油，哭着哀求她的妹妹：“Anna……拿出来……啊啊啊……”

Anna无视了姐姐的哀求。她俯下身舔舐着美味的巧克力蛋糕，并且在被清理干净的雪白上留下暧昧的吻痕。“不愧是姐姐亲·自给我买的蛋糕。Elsa，它和你一样甜呢。”

Elsa数不清她在这段时间里究竟高潮了多少次。也许她就没有停止过。眼前的世界扭曲模糊着，她不知道自己说了什么，做了什么，也不知道Anna对她做了什么。她不知道Anna调皮地用舌尖戳弄着那小巧可爱的肚脐眼，也不知道Anna恶意地摁了摁她的小腹。世界上似乎只剩下了那两个跳蛋和乳尖持续不断的电流。昏昏沉沉的意识里，她听到妹妹魔鬼般的低语在耳边响起：“Elsa，阿伦戴尔从今天开始，有了一个新的传统。”

后续：接下来连着两天，女王都没有出现在公众面前，据说是病了。一切事物暂时交到了她的妹妹手里。

“女王这回是真的病地厉害呀，那天早会她烧的脸都红了，几乎是站都站不起来。”

“女王确实也该好好休息了，一天到晚就没见她闲下来……”

“圣诞节病成这样，公主殿下还不知道要怎么着急怎么心疼呢！”

“要我说，女王陛下实在是太不注意自己的身体了。那天晚上发着烧呢，还跑我这里来给公主殿下买蛋糕吃，脚还崴了，最后是公主殿下抱回去的呢，人都烧糊涂了，嘴里嘟嘟囔囔的，还说不要公主殿下接……”

………………………………

**Author's Note:**

> 另外两篇放在档案室了，之后会一并搬过来。这篇太那个了就不放档案室啦。


End file.
